Trapped In Time
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: It has been a year after Snart sacrificed himself to destroy the oculus. Due to the explosion, it caused him to get placed in 1911. When the team goes on a mission to 1912, Sara spots a familiar face. Leonard Snart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the first chapter to the updated version of this story. I realized the first version was kind of rushed and I thought it might be better as a multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy! **

**I'm LesaCarstairs for those of you who probably don't know me. I write fanfiction occasionally. I love writing. I usually write for fandoms based off of books. After finally catching up with the legends I decided that I was going to write for Captain Canary. This is a ship needs another chance.**

_**Trapped in Time**_

_** It has been a year after Snart sacrificed himself to destroy the oculus. Sara starts having dreams of him and has no idea why. When the team goes to 1912 for a mission, they make a shocking discovery about what happened to their fallen teammate.**_

Sara's POV

_I watch as Snart knocks out Mick and places his gun next to him. I run up closer to him. He looks at me. _

"_Get him out of here!" He says._

"_No!" I say._

"_Just do it!" He says._

_I move closer to him and kiss him and then I give him one last look before dragging Mick out and back to the waverider. _

_Then, the dream changes. I'm standing in a living room that was style like it was from the early 1900's. I turn around to see a man standing in the living room looking right at me. He wore black suit pants, a white button up shirt, black vest buttoned up, a black bowtie, and dress shoes. I recognize the cold blue eyes and his usual smirk right away. Leonard Snart. He was messing with a button on the sleeve of his shirt. _

"_Sara," He says. "Nice to see you again."_

"_This is a dream," I say. "This is not real. You're not real."_

"_How do you know if it's real or not?" He asks crossing his arms and leaning against the fireplace._

"_You wouldn't be dressed like that ever," I comment on his outfit. "And you're dead."_

"_Tell me Sara," He says. "Did you guys ever recover my body?"_

"_No," I say. _

"_Then how do you know I'm dead?" He says._

"_The explosion destroyed everything," I say. "Even your body."_

"_I need you to come find me," He says. _

"_I'm going to need more information than that Snart," I say. _

"_I'm afraid we're out of time," He says. I watch as everything fades around us. I watch as he disappears. _

"_Leonard!" I call out. "Come back to me."_

I wake up breathing more rapidly than normal.

"Is everything alright miss Lance?" Gideon says. "I notice your vital signs spiking."

"Fine Gideon," I say. "Just a nightmare."

I get up and change into black leggings and a tank top. I braid my hair into a ponytail and head down to the gym to workout. I start using a punching bag to ignore all of my feelings about Leonard resurfacing after the dream. I manage to get a half hour in before I'm interrupted.

"Hey Sara," Amaya says.

"Hey," I say.

"You're up a little earlier than usual," She says.

"Yeah," I say. "I couldn't sleep any longer." I figure if I did, I might have another crazy dream. Though, maybe if I had gone back to sleep, I could've gotten more answers. Everything about the dream had me questioning everything. Was Leonard really dead? Was he somehow alive?

"Is something troubling you?" She asks. "You were punching the bag a little more intense than usual."

"More like someone," I comment.

"Anyone I know?" She asks.

"No," I say. "He's gone, he's been gone for a while."

"Sorry," She says. "From the way you responded, seems like he was important to you."

"He was," I say. "I just never had the chance to let him know."

"Miss Lance, Miss Jiwe, everyone is meeting in the bridge." Gideon says to us.

"Tell them we'll be right there," I say. Amaya and I both head out. "Go ahead, I'm going to grab something from my room really quick."

Amaya heads off. I walk into my room and grab a chain that had Leonard's ring on it. Mick had found it in his pocket. He had given it to me because he 'didn't want anything to do with it,' and figured I'd be the next best person to have it since I was the only other person close to Leonard. I put it around my neck and grab a sweater to put on. I head to the bridge where everyone was waiting. Mick looks at me and looks down at the ring. I cross my arms to cover the ring.

"Alright," Rip says. "We are going to 1912 to retrieve 21st century technology that a group of gang members have gotten ahold of. This should be a short in and out mission."

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Nate and Ray are going undercover as members to locate and retrieve the item. Amaya, Sara, and Mick are going to be in the streets outside the building incase something goes wrong and we need people to fight. Martin and Jax will be staying on board the ship with me this time." Rip explains. "Anyone have any questions?" We wait for a minute. "Alright, be prepared to head out in half an hour."

We all disband. Mick grabs my arm. "You alright blondie?"

"Yeah," I say pulling my arm away. "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't worn that for over 5 months," He says.

"It's just a stupid ring Mick," I say. "It doesn't mean anything."

Mick probably didn't believe anything I just told him but he moved on and went to prepare for the mission. I took a deep breath before heading to the shower. When I finish, I dress in a long dark blue skirt, with a light blue button up blouse tucked into it. I slip on some black shoes that I could still manage to run in if I have to. I put my hair up into a style that was common in the time period. I put the ring back on and tuck it into my shirt. I head back to the bridge. Everyone that was going looks like they are ready.

"Everyone ready?" Rip asks.

"Yes," Nate and Ray say at the same time.

We all head out. The waverider is parked away from the city. After a few blocks we arrive outside the building. Nate and Ray go in. Amaya continues walking down the street. I pick up a newspaper and read the headline. 'Titanic hits Iceberg and Sinks over 1,500 dead!'

'Iceberg,' my mind travels to Leonard. His cold gun could turn people and things to ice. I imagine his thoughts on how powerful ice can be to take down something as big as a ship. I shook my head. Why am I thinking about Leonard Snart more than usual? Snart is dead and he is still making me think about him. I think about all the times he admitted that he felt something for me but I denied them all this time.

"Blondie," Mick says. "You alright?"

"Fine," I say. I turn my focus away from Leonard and back to the mission. Mick and I start walking down the street again. "Nate and Ray, how's it going?" I ask after a few minutes.

"We've located the item," Ray says. "We just have to wait for a few more people to leave the room."

"Let us know when you have it," I tell him.

"_Sara," I hear a voice say that sounded a lot like Snart. "Come find me."_

I turn in the direction that the voice came from. I look down a dark alley. There was nothing there.

"Sara," Mick says. "What are you doing?"

"Did you hear a voice say my name?" I ask. "It said 'Sara, come find me."

"No," He says looking confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I say looking down the alley one last time. "Fine." I'm going crazy. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 'It's not real Sara,' I say in my head. I open my eyes and then try to focus on the mission.

"We have retrieved the item," Ray says. "On our way back now."

"Great!" Rip says. "Nice job team."

Amaya joins up with Mick and I. The three of us walk towards the direction of the waverider. Then, we hear the gunshots. A few moments later Nate speaks through the comms. "We've been spotted with the technology!" He says. "We're going to need some backup!"

"It's alright Nate," I say. "Amaya, Mick, and I are outside the building."

A few more moments, Nate and Ray come running out of the building and past us. We are met by nine gang members. Amaya, Mick, and I start fighting. One of the guys try to punch me and I duck causing him to slam his hand into pole. He screams in pain and I take the opportunity to kick him in the stomach causing him to stumble back. The second guy decides to sneak up behind me. I grab his arm and flip him over and his back slams into the ground. I look up to find the other guy and freeze. I look further in the distance. A man stands in a doorway watching the fight. He wore a black suit, with a black bowtie, dress shoes, and a hate that covers some of his face. I knew who it was as soon as I saw those cold blue eyes. It was Leonard Snart. He turns away and heads in the opposite direction.

"SARA!" Mick shouts. I go to turn towards him but I immediately feel a pain in the back of my head and everything goes black.

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. I think that this version is much better. This story might be four or five chapters. It won't be a very long story. I just thought that it deserved more than just one quickly written chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder, I don't own the legends of tomorrow. Also, this doesn't quite follow the season two storyline so just ignore that :)**

Sara's POV

"_I have the shot," I say as I point the gun towards Martin._

"_Sara don't do it," Snart says._

"_I have no choice," I say. "It's the only way to save Star City, the future."_

"_That's how a killer thinks," Snart says. "And that's not you anymore."_

_That memory fades and I appear in the same room as my earlier dream. Snart was sitting on the chair. I walk over and sit on the coffee table across from him. "What's happening to me?" I ask him._

"_What do you mean Sara?" He asks. _

"_You keep showing up in my dreams, I hear your voice everywhere I go, and I see you." I say. "What is happening?"_

_Leonard smirks. "It sounds like you might be in love with me."_

"_I'm not!" I say. "I can't, you're gone."_

"_Do you honestly believe that I am dead?" He says._

"_Yes," I say. "I did."_

"_You did," He says. "So, you don't anymore?"_

"_I don't know," I say. _

"_You're a smart one Assassin," He says. "You'll figure it out." Everything around us fades, then he fades with his blue eyes locked on mine. _

I wake up in a panic. I look at my surroundings and realize I'm in the medbay. I'm dressed in shorts and a tank top. I calm down and my hand moves to the back of my head. I wince in pain as soon as I touch it. I take of the band around my wrist and stand up. I feel the room spinning and a grab on to the arm rest of the chair.

"Miss Lance," Gideon says. "Please, return to the chair. I'm afraid you have a concussion. I would not recommend moving so fast."

"What happened?" I ask.

"You took quite the blow to your head Blondie," Mick says. I turn and see that Mick had just entered the room. "You're lucky that Amaya was able to take the guy out or you'd probably be dead right now." I release my grip from the chair and start walking towards the door. I feel the room spinning again and my legs weaken causing me to fall. Mick catches my arm and manages to help me back to the chair.

"Sara!" Amaya says coming in the room. "Gideon told us you were awake."

"We were worried about you!" Ray says. "Glad you're alright."

"What happened back there?" Rip asks. "Amaya and Mick said that you froze up out there? That doesn't sound like you."

"I was fighting the gang members then I looked up for a second and then I saw him," I say my hand moves to my chest and finds the ring. I wrap my hand around it. I remembered seeing Leonard in the doorway watching the fight. His eyes, his smirk, his face.

"Who did you see?" Rip asks.

"I saw Leonard," I say. "He was there. In 1912."

"Sara," Rip says. "Mr. Snart is dead."

"He's not!" I say. "I've been having dreams and he's been in them. They're not memories. They are new. He's alive. He keeps telling me to come find him."

Rip and Ray look at each other. They both looked concerned. Mick had his arms crossed and he was looking at the ground. "Sara," Rip finally says. "I know this past year has been rough for you. Leonard and you were close friends when he died. Then not even a week after his death, you heard that your sister Laurel was dead. I'm sorry, Leonard is dead."

"How do we prove he's actually dead?" I ask remembering the way that Snart had questioned me. "We never actually recovered his body."

"The explosion would've destroyed his body," Ray says.

"What if there's a chance that he's still alive?" I ask. "We're just going to leave him out wherever he is. He was a member of our team."

"I assure you Sara," Rip says. "He's dead. I'm sorry."

"Rip," I say. "Please, just let me go back to 1912 and I'll find him."

"I can't do that," Rip says.

I stand up and feel lightheaded. "I'm going whether you like it or now. I owe it to him."

"Sara," Ray says. "You're not in any shape to be going anywhere. Maybe you should rest."

"I can't!" I say. "Not until I find him."

"I'm sorry, Sara," Rip says. Rip walks up to me and sticks a needle into my neck. Rip was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

When I wake up and leave my room. The waverider halls were empty. I assume most people were probably in their rooms. I walk over to the room that once belonged to Snart. His room had never been packed up. Amaya had taken the room that belonged to Kendra and Nate had the room that belonged to Carter. Mick had taken the cold gun into his possession. I walk into the room. One of Snart's long sleeve shirts were on his bed. I take the shirt and slip it on over mine. The shirt was long enough to cover both the tank top and my shorts. I sit down on the bed and look around. I regret a lot about Snart. He had admitted to me many times of his feelings. All I had done was turn him down. After his death, I am left to wonder what would've happened if I had returned those feelings. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I get interrupted by the door opening. I sit up and see Mick.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Looking for you," He says. He notices me wearing Snart's shirt. "He would've loved seeing you wearing that."

"You knew about his feelings?" I ask.

"Snart and I were partners," He says. "I knew more about him than anyone on this ship. You were one of the reasons he joined."

"Do you think I'm crazy too?" I ask. "About him being alive."

"I'm not going to begin to understand time travel and people coming back from the dead," Mick says as he drinks his beer, he had brought with him. "I do understand that you don't freeze up in a fight. Not without reason."

"So, you believe me?" I ask.

"I believe that you saw him," Mick says. "Are you sure it wasn't a ghost? That's happened to me."

"I'm not sure," I say. "That's why I need to go back to 1912."

"Then let's go," Mick says.

"What about Rip?" I ask. "He'll never let us go."

"I never said anything about getting permission," Mick says. "We're going to steel the jump-ship."

"Meet up in fifteen minutes?" I ask.

"Sure," He says.

Mick leaves. I decide to remove Leonard's shirt and toss it back onto his bed. I head to the fabrication room. I slip into a long light pink dress. The dress was layered with think golden lace. It was tied at the waist with a light blue ribbon. I put my hair up and then head to the jump-ship. Mick arrives a few more minutes after I do. He wore the same outfit he had earlier. We then, take off in the jump-ship back to 1912.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's POV

Mick and I were walking through the street that we had been in earlier that day. "I saw him standing in this doorway," I say stopping in front of it. Mick pulls out his fire gun and points it at the door. "Whoa," I say moving his arm down. "What the hell?"

"This is a rescue mission," Mick says.

"It's more of an investigation," I say. "Why don't we try knocking. Maybe someone will answer and we can see if they know anything."

Mick rolls his eyes. "Go right ahead, but, if there is no answer, I'm burning the door down."

I knock on the door. We immediately hear movement. A few seconds later a woman opens the door. "Hello," She smiles. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," I say. "Were looking for someone. He goes by the name Leonard."

"Are you friends of Leonard's?" She asks.

"Yes!" I say. "Is he around?"

"I'm afraid not," She says. "He likes to stay out late."

"Can we come in and wait for him?" I ask.

"Sure," She says. She opens the door so that Mick and I can enter. "This is good news!" she says after we sit down on the couch. "We've been trying to find someone who might know Leonard."

"May I ask what happened?" I ask.

"My husband and I were on a late-night stroll when we found him. His clothes were rather odd and very burned. He was unconscious. My husband and I managed to bring him back home and got him all cleaned up." She explains. "He was unconscious for about two months before he finally woke up. He had no idea where he came from. He only knew his name. We decided to let him stay here until he got his memory back."

I look at Mick. Mick had a confused look on his face. "Do you remember him saying anything else about his past?"

"He often had nightmares of something. When he was unconscious, he would occasionally say the name Sara." She says. "I assume that it was his wife or girlfriend."

"Really?" Mick says and looks at me. "He knows your name."

"You're Sara?" The woman asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm Elizabeth," She says. "But you can call me Beth."

"Do you know how long Leonard will be?" Mick asks. I could tell he was impatient.

"No," Beth says. "He comes and goes. I haven't seen him since the fight earlier."

"The fight?" I ask.

"Yeah," Beth says. "There was a fight between gang members and some other people. Leonard was headed to work when that occurred."

"Where does Leonard work?" I ask.

"He works at the bank," She says. "My husband got him a job for security there."

I hear Mick laugh slightly. Ironic, that a thief would lose his memory and work as security for a bank. I was interrupted by sounds of the door opening.

"I'm home Beth," The familiar voice says.

"Leonard!" Beth says getting up and heading to the hallway. "I have some good news! Some people are here that know you."

"Really?" He asks. "After all this time?"

"Yes!" Beth says.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"The living room," Beth says.

"Thank you," He says.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Beth says.

A few moments later he enters the room. He had a button up shirt and black dress pants. I stood up immediately. He was alive. "Hello," he says.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Sa-"

"Sara," He interrupts.

"Yes!" I say. "Do you remember me?"

"I've been having dreams of a girl named Sara," He says. "You look just like her."

"Those dreams could be memories," I say. "What happens in them?"

"I'm telling you to go because I need to destroy the oculus," He explains. "You say no. Then I tell you to go anyway. Then, you kiss me."

"That's a memory," I say. "That was right before you died. Well, I guess you didn't die."

"Do you remember anything else?" Mick asks.

"No," He says. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Sara," Mick says. "The ring. You still have it?"

"Yes!" I say. I pull it out and hand it to Leonard. "This was yours."

I drop it into his hand. Leonard's breathing increases a little bit. Then it slows down after a moment. He looks at Mick and then me. "Mick? Sara?" He says. "What happened to me?"

"We don't know," I say. "But we're here to take you back home."

"I should probably let Beth know I'll be leaving," He says. Snart leaves the room. A few moments later he comes back with his coat and a pair of blue goggles.

"Bye Leonard," Beth says. "I hope you have a safe trip home!"

"Thank you, for everything." He says.

"You're welcome," Beth says.

I turn away when Beth hugs Leonard and kisses him on the cheek. I step outside with Mick. I shiver, it had gotten colder since we had last been out here. I cross my arms trying to get warm. "Here," Leonard's voice says. "Take this."

Leonard holds out his coat. "Don't you need that?" I ask.

"I think I'll take my chances with the cold," He says. He holds it as I put my arms through it. The three of us make our way back to the jump ship. We return to the waverider. The three of us head down the hall.

"Sara!" Rip calls.

"Damn," I say. "So close."

"At least we didn't come back empty handed," Mick says.

"What's going on?" Leonard asks.

"We stole the jump-ship to come find you," I explain.

Leonard smirks. "Assassin, never thought you would be one to steal."

"Not the time for your comments," I say.

We walk towards the bridge where Rip stood. Rip turns to us prepared to yell. He spots Leonard than stops. "Mr. Snart?"

"Alive and well," Leonard says.

"I don't understand," Rip says. "Gideon?"

"Perhaps the explosion caused him to be teleported to a random time period," Gideon says. "I'm just as surprised as you are Captain."

"Mick," Rip says. "Take him to the medbay so Gideon can make sure everything is alright."

Mick and Leonard walk past me towards the medbay. I look over at Leonard and he looks back at me before turning the corner. I turn my attention back to Rip. "I know you're mad. Leonard back and he's alive. It never would've happened if I hadn't gone back."

"I owe you an apology," Rip says. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

"It's alright," I say. "I wouldn't have believed me if I were you either."

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Rip asks interested in how Leonard is still alive.

I explain everything that the couple had told Mick and I since Leonard's arrival with them a year ago. After I finish explaining I feel tired so I head to my room to change into shorts and a tank top. I leave my room and then walk to his room. "Gideon?" I ask. "Can you let me in?"

"Mr. Snart is asleep," Gideon says. "Should I still let you in?"

"No," I say. "I'll just see him tomorrow."

I start back toward my room. I lay in my bed and look up at the ceiling. I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

**Here's the next chapter. I think the next one will be the last. I'll let you know when we get to that one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's POV

I get dressed in some leggings and a sports bra to go workout in the gym. I was up earlier than usual so I had some more spare time before I get interrupted. I go five minutes before I was interrupted.

"Of course, you would be down here," The voice of Leonard says.

"Are you lost?" I ask turning around to face him. He leaned in the doorway. He wore his usual outfit black jeans, navy blue long sleeve, boots, and a jacket. His cold gun was strapped to his leg.

"I was looking for you," He says. "Mick said he saw you outside my door last night. I figured you might want to talk."

"Did Gideon see anything wrong when she checked on you?" I ask.

"No," He says. He moves from the door and walks closer to me. "She did say that I might forget some things and might need someone to refresh my memory until my brain adjusts."

"Forget things like what?" I ask.

"Well," He says. "I can't quite remember what you said to me before you dragged Mick back to the ship and I blew up."

"I didn't say anything," I pause. "I see what you're doing Snart."

"What am I doing?" He asks.

"You know exactly what happened that night," I say. I punch him in the shoulder. "Don't ever do something like that again."

He backs up and holds his shoulder. "I couldn't let Mick die," He says. "He's like a brother. What if it was your sister? Would you have done the same?"

I turn away from him. He didn't know that Laurel was dead. "Yes," I say. "I would've, if I hadn't been on this ship when she died."

"I'm sorry," He says. "I didn't know."

"I lost you," I say. "Then, after we defeat savage not even a week later. My dad tells me that Laurel was killed."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and he holds his arms out and pulls me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and could feel the rise and fall of his chest from breathing. I felt the warmth of his hands on my back. After a moment we pull apart.

"So," He says. "Did you at least enjoy the kiss?"

"It was okay," I tease him.

"To be fair, my arm was kind of in the way." He says. "Not like I could move."

"So, you're going to blame the oculus?" I ask.

"Yes," He says. "I could've done better."

"Prove it then," I say.

Leonard puts his hands on each side of my face and leans in to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm. I kiss him back moving my arms up to his neck and pulling myself into him. His arms move down to my waist. We find ourselves moving until Snart's back hits the wall. He manages to turn us so that my back was against the wall. I grab his jacket to pull him close to me. I feel him smile as we continue to kiss.

"I should have seen this one coming," A voice says.

Snart and I pull apart. Snart crosses his arms over his chest and looks over at the person. It was Mick. "Don't you have a beer that needs drinking?" I ask him.

"I came to find Snart," Mick says. "Rip is allowing us to take the jump-ship to 2017 to see Lisa."

"Does she know I was dead?" Snart asks.

"I told her," Mick says. "She's going to want to know you're alive. Bring Blondie with you."

Mick leaves the room. Snart turns to me. "Apparently you're coming with us."

"I'll meet you at the jump-ship," I say.

I go to my room and throw a t-shirt on and change into jeans. I put on some boots and make my way to the jump-ship. We travel to 2017. We were in Central City. The first thing we do is head to a bar. Probably where Mick had told Lisa to meet. We sit in a booth in the corner. I sat on the inside by the wall with Snart next to me. Mick sat across from me leaving a spot for Lisa across from Leonard.

"This better be important Mick," A voice says. A girl appears at the table. She had brown hair and her eyes were the same color as Leonard's. She wore black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a black leather jacket with gold zippers. She wore a necklace that was gold. "Leonard?"

"Hello Lisa," He says standing up and hugging her. She hugs him back.

"Mick told me you were dead!" Lisa says.

"They thought I was," He says. "It's kind of a long story."

Lisa slides into the booth next to Mick. "I have time," She says. She looks over at me. "Who is this?"

"She's Leonard's girlfriend," Mick says.

I glare at Mick. He takes a drink from his beer. I roll my eyes.

"This is Sara Lance," Leonard says sitting back down beside me. I notice he didn't deny the comment about me being his girlfriend. I place my hand on his leg. He moves his hand over mine. I look over at Mick and Lisa who hadn't noticed. "She's apart of the legends team."

"I never expected to see Lenny with a girlfriend," Lisa says.

"You probably never expected to see me again," Leonard says.

"So why are you not dead?" Lisa says.

"Turns out, the explosion I supposedly died from teleported me to 1912 of all places," Leonard says. "I was there for a year with no memory of how I got there. Sara and Mick found me and brought me back to the waverider. Now, I'm here."

"It was all Sara," Mick says. "She was having dreams about him. She nearly died because she froze up in a fight after seeing him."

I kick Mick and he looks at me and laughs. "It's the truth Blondie," He says.

Leonard moves his hand and puts it across the seat behind me. I feel his arm brush my shoulders. "Then I should give Sara all the credit for finding me."

"I think you gave her plenty of credit when you were making out with her this morning," Mick says.

"I didn't know Lenny had a romantic bone in his body," Lisa says.

"As much fun as this reunion has been," Leonard ignores his sisters' comment. "We should get going."

Leonard stands up. Lisa and Mick do the same. I stand next to Leonard and watch as the guys take turns hugging Lisa. Lisa looks at me. "It was nice meeting you Sara."

"You too," I say.

"You should bring her around more often," She says to Mick and Snart. Lisa turns and walks away. I was left with Snart and Mick. We walk back to the jump-ship and make our way back to the waverider.

Mick leaves to his room. I walk down the hall with Snart. We stop at his bedroom door. "You know, you didn't deny to your sister that I was your girlfriend."

"You didn't deny it either," He says. I move my hands to his jacket and pull him closer. I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back moving his hands to my waist. We stand there for a moment before we pull apart.

"I've managed to get a kiss from you three times," He says. "I guess I really am one hell of a thief."

"Keep telling yourself that Leonard," I say. I turn away and walk towards the bridge. I felt his eyes on me until I was out of his sight.

**Here's the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed. I think I will be writing more stuff for this couple. If you have an idea's that you want to see you can DM me. I give credit for all the idea's! I will probably be writing more of my ideas also.**


End file.
